Death Comes Eventually
by Blazing Wildfire
Summary: If a member of Team Prime were to die on a mission to save humanity, but to be revived and come back as a human. Follow their journey as they learn to cope with their situation and find a new family. Comments are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_Nfnvdnvdnvwnv_-Message

"jbjwbvwbvbwvb"-talking

"**hbvgkfbvbbfskjd"**-Cybertronian

Jdsbvhbvsbvksbvksvbk-Radio

**I don't own anything except for my OCs and the plot.**

**This is unbetated so excuse any grammar mistakes.**

**I also don't own the Avalanche car design that goes to Chevrolet.**

_October 11th 2013 (8:45am __**Pacific Coast**__) Military Base_

"Can Lieutenant Richard Etcherson report to the brig immediately, two of your men are in here waiting to be released." States a commanding

voice over the military speakers at the Jasper, Nevada Base. I'm guessing that you're wondering who Sargent Richard Etcherson is, and why he is

going to the brig. I was known as Ratchet Team Primes and the Autobot's CMO, but that's all in the past now. It's a long story that I'm willing to

share, but first things first the two members of my team that are in the brig are the hellion twins Oscar, and Owen Willson the two pranking

twins are always getting themselves tossed in the brig. The other members of my team are Peter John, Jack Smith, Ian Connors, Elizabeth Pat,

and Carly Samson who all bring unique and valued sills to the team. This "situation" that I have found myself in all started on a normal day at our

new base building E.

_January 6__th__ 2013 (12:31pm __**Pacific Coast**__) Autobot base _

It started out as a normal day at our new base; everything that was still in one piece was moved into building E on a military compound in Jasper,

Nevada. Optimus was alive and well with some major upgrades, and along with him the rest of the team came out alive as well, the children

were in school, Bulkhead, WheelJack, and Arcee were out scouting for energon. Optimus Smokescreen, Bee, and Ultra Manus were making

arrangements for our new base with the humans, June was working, and Fowler was working in his office putting together cover up stories

about any disturbances from the Decepticons, to keep the public eye under the sheet. It was a nice peaceful day to stay focused on the SythEn

formula was getting close to a new break through, when I was returning from getting a testing machine I received a coded distress message from

Knockout?

_I'm in need of serious help come alone._

_-Knock Out_

It could been a trap but I have aided Starscream for info and didn't back fire so Knockout wouldn't be an different, so I left the team a message

and headed out to the given coordinates…..

_January 6__th__ 2013 (2:06pm __**Pacific Coast**__) Autobot base_

"Ratchet we have gotten word that MECH is active once again and Knock Out is missing can you locate

him with the scanners?...Ratchet do you copy?" Boomed Optimus into the empty base **"so…."** Asked Bumblebee "there was no response

from Ratchet, let's get back to base and check things out." declared Optimus. When everyone was inside the base they spread out to find out

where their CMO would have gone "hey Optimus check this out a message from Knockout and a message from Ratchet." Said Bulkhead

_I'm in serious need of help, come alone._

_-Knock out_

_Team Prime I'm headed out to aid a call for help, I'll be back in a few hours. Don't touch the computer I have the SynthEn formula stared on the desktop._

_-Ratchet_

"It seems that Ratchet has gone to help Knock out and might have walked right into MECH's trap." Ultra Magnus stated grimly "Yes I believe

you are on the right track Ultra Magnus, we must get to Ratchet before MECH can get their hands on him, Autobots transform and roll out!"

_January 6__th__ 2013 3:45pm (__**Pacific Coast**__) Unknown Cave_

I wonder what Knock Out would be doing in such a dank cave; there are no markers for any energon mines and no signs of recent battles. So

why here? "Why hello Good Doctor~….." said a sickly sweet voice that was coming from deeper into the cave, so I followed knowing it was a

horrible idea, but some unknown force possessed my to investigate the source of the voice. When I arrived at the source it was just Knock Out

but something about him was not right his whole EM field was off, even stranger he seemed to be in perfect condition no injuries far as I could

tell. "What took you so long I almost died of boredom!" he declared in his usual tone, when he started walking forward I could now see that this

was a grave mistake. Knock Out Was no longer red with purple flames but green with MECH and stripes in black where the flames used to be, his

optics was different to the burgundy back ground changed to pitch black and green dots replaced the red halos. The only Cybertronian that has

ever made an alliance with MECH was Starscream, and he was stabbed in the back. Knowing Knock Out he wouldn't change his paint job for

anyone especially writing MECH on his arms, as I slowly backed up "my Good Doctor it isn't polite to leave without meeting the other guests~."

Sung Knock Out and with that Silas came out of the shadows leading MECH agents. I got my blades out preparing for a battle until I heard "Good

work Knock Out now that we have the Autobot's medic we can get started and set the plan into motion." said Silas with an evil sneer, which was

the last thing I heard until the sound of an energon prod powering up, intense pain then darkness.

_January 6__th__ 2013 4:00pm (Pacific Coast) Jasper High_

The school bell started ringing signalling the end of the day, as the students left Jack, Miko, and Raf were left behind waiting for their robotic

companions to pick them up. "Like where are they? They're never this late before!" Miko exclaimed "I've texted Bee and he said they had to go

out and they might not be free for a drive to the base due to a surprise emergency." Raf replied "I'll call my mom to see if she can give us a lift,

her shift ended an hour ago." Jack concluded, when June arrived at the school, the children ran into the car and started pelting her with

questions asking why their robotic friends were a no show toady. "I know as much as you do, we will have to ask agent Fowler when we get to

the base to ask where the bots went," June replied while slowing down to be waved through the gates. "Agent Fowler are you here!?" yelled

Miko "I'm up here, come on up its easier when we're not screaming at each other!" The humans gathered around to investigate Team Prime's

sudden departure, "hey guys check this out." Raf said pointing to the messages on the computer screens, "so MECH is using Knock Out to lure

Ratchet out into the open…" Fowler mused "wait, what do you mean MECH!?" June and Jack exclaimed in unison, to everyone's shock Fowler

revealed that MECH was once again active and hunting for new bots to use. "Well we can only hope for the best of luck for Team Prime," June

said wistfully.

_Date? Time? Location?_

It was dark but not the normal type of dark that is illuminated by the moon, but the type of soul sucking darkness you can only find in the pits of

Kaon the type that leaves no hope. It is a very odd sensation being completely surrounded basically floating in darkness, but still feels as if I was

strapped to a medical berth. Not being able to move and not being able to access any of my functions is very unnerving, wait Silas that GOD

DAMN RAT! He brain washed Knock Out and said something about a plan being able to start? I'm pretty much helpless if I can't access any of my

systems, maybe if I just be patient and listen I'll find out what they have in store for me. "Let's put the additives into the Energon transfusion…"

"Remove the optics and replace them…." "Change the orange to black and white to green…." "Don't forget to label his arms with our logo and

sharpen the knee spikes…"

"What is even in the additives anyway?..." "It's a virus that the Cybertronian immune system can't fight off; it makes them live their worst

nightmare in their own mind and makes them completely brain dead, but they still retain the skills, memories, and knowledge." "There are also

brain chips that we can use to fully control the host." Lovely I'll be trapped inside a walking corpse with a new paint job, and reliving my worst

nightmare? This cannot and will not end well for me. Damn it I should have known that KO wouldn't have asked for help he can handle his own

repairs, this will not end well. Ratchet mused as the darkness slowly ate the rest of his conscious ready to be replaced by another, he began the

fit for dominance a battle that he was losing badly.

_January 11__th__ 2013 5:11am (__**Pacific Coast**__) Unknown Base_

Ratchet's new optics booted up stasis, adjusting slowly due to the new light and being in stasis for such a long period of time "well hello good

Doctor I hope you had a nice rest?" Silas said darkly with the Black Energon running through his system a much dark conscious appeared, that is

buried deep in a bot's spark it slowly awoke due to the additives while the original one is left to drown in a night mare. Whilst his body, mind,

and will power will be used by MECH at a moment's notice against the Autobots and Decepticons. "It was a lovely rest, and I feel more then

fine~." Ratchet replied in a sickly sweet tone, as he got up to stretch and test out his new systems he found a handful of new modifications.

Longer energon blades, a whip made out of spiked chains, a new Alt mode which was a Chevrolet Avalanche pickup truck, a battle mask,

sharpened knee spikes, and retractable claws that extend from his fingertips. "Now that you have had a chance to review you new systems we

have a mission for you and Knock Out," stated Silas "and what would that be?" Came the instant retort "you and him are going to infiltrate a

military base up in a mountain range to find a radioactive power cells." He completed "Why would we need power cells? When we can just kill

an Autobot or Decepticon and use their power cells?" Knock Out questioned Silas laughed evilly and replied "all in good time we will deal with

our unwanted house guests." With that Ratchet and Knock Out left for their destination, oblivious to what they would encounter on their

journey there.

_January 11__th __2013 7:23am Earth's Orbit_

A mysterious ship floated just above Earth's atmosphere, the ship was not that interesting to look at but what was inside is what would give

everyone spark failures. Inside held the remaining Autobots such as Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, The Lambo twins, Mirage, Hound, First Aid, The

Dinobots, Elita One, Chromia, Moon Racer, Tracks, Preceptor, Bluestreak, Red Alert, and Inferno. They were due to land in 9 months, it would

have taken less time but due to technical difficulties their landing had to be put on hold. "How much longer until we can land?" asked Bluestreak

eagerly, "about 9 more months until we can meet up with Team Prime." Replied Prowl "we were lucky that we revived the signal from this little

planet," Ironhide mused as the femmes looked out the window thinking about their reunion with some beloved bots on that planet, "I hope that

they have good quality paint; I don't think my paint would last on that mud ball of a planet!" Sunstreaker exclaimed "Come on Sunny don't be

such a downer this a chance for a new adventure, and new cons ready to have their afts kicked." Sideswipe called to his brother from across the

bridge, "Don't call me Sunny ….. I guess this planet could be quite adventure." Sunstreaker replied "I just hope everyone is in piece anything

could have happened when they were gone" Red Alert fretted, "Come on Red if anything really drastic came up like the death of Optimus we

would have been a message sent out to all Autobots." Inferno assured " I hope you're right about this one." Red muttered.

_January 11__th__ 2013 9:45am (__**Atlantic Coast**__)Halifax, Nova Scotia_

On the bridge of the Nemesis Megatron stood there thinking over the events of the past week and a half, the disappearance of his CMO has

taken its toll on the crew's welfare. One moment Knock Out is on the scanners the next hi signal just disappears, no one knows what went wrong

the scanners were working and no Autobots. It was just a simple scouting mission Starscream went out after he disappeared to find out the

meaning of his Houdini act, but found nothing. There have been rumors that Knock Out had defected, or that he was seen driving around but

with a new paint job. It was beyond odd first of all Knock Out wouldn't just change from his beloved purple and red, and why wouldn't he try to

contact us? Only Unicron knows. This whole situation was turning into a big helm-ache for Megatron, with Starscream wailing about everything

that ails him and the pained moaning of the troops. Megatron could only hope that they find Knock Out soon. They had already lost Breakdown,

Dreadwing, Arachnid, and Skyquake he could no longer afford to lose any more of his ranking officers. The only three left on board were

Soundwave, Shockwave, and Starscream, and if they were to go missing then the tide of the war would turn in the Autobots favor. Thinking

about this was not helping Megatron's Helm-ache.

_January 11__th__ 2013 12:05pm(__**Pacific Coast**__)Jasper, Nevada_

"Find anything?" Arcee asked "Nada not a trace, how bout you?" replied Bulkhead "Same here, it's like he disappeared." Chirped Bee, let's head

back to base so we can regroup and make a better plan instead of this wild goose chase. Arcee declared, when they arrived at the base the

group discovered that everyone else had the same luck that they had for finding Ratchet. Fowler got off his cell phone and declared "I've just

received word that MECH has infiltrated a military base up in the Canadian Mountains, and have the company of two walking talking cars." With

this everyone knew where their missing comrade was, as they rolled out through the ground bridge the question that was stuck repeating in

everyone's head was their beloved CMO even on their side anymore?

This is my first fanfic reviews are welcomed but flames will be ignored or reported blah blah blah

Hope you enjoy until next time -BW


	2. Chapter 2

'Cjebvjbvbvbdb'-Thoughts

**Cjfevkvbb fvnbndfb-** Cybertronian

"nccnjcknnclwncln"-Speaking

Djenbjefcekvnvke- Radio

_Fhfcghchchcchchchcg-_ Flash Back

_**Song Never Surrender goes to Skillet**_

_**Don't own anything except the plot and OCs**_

_January 20__th__ 2013 4:09pm (__**Pacific Coast**__) Northern BC_

After being deployed for their mission Ratchet and Knock Out traveled to the Northern regions of British Columbia, it was a long journey from Nevada to BC which Knock out felt was a waste of time.

Ratchet remained quite as he tried to keep his temper in check due to the ranting Knock Out seemed to love to tell him over the private comm. That they shared as to not raise panic in the public about

talking cars driving down busy streets, this was more of an incognito mission that required stealth and force when needed. As they traveled further into the Canadian Shield**the terrain became less

smooth, jagged rocks, massive trees in forests as far as the eye could see. Since it being a Canadian winter Ratchet and Knock Out to turn their heaters up to full blast to keep their energon lines from

freezing, they were getting close to the military base and both were relieved to find out that the tedious mission would soon be over, so they could get back to warm Nevada. Neither bot could know what

awaited them after their raid of the Military base, Only Primus himself knew what was in store for these bots. "Hey Ratchet are we there yet? I don't think my finish can take any more abuse." Grumbled

Knock Out "for the umpteenth time Knock Out….WE WILL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" Said an exasperated Ratchet who had reached the end of his rope patience wise, he too was getting tired of

the constant bitter wind hammering over his hood and windshield it was decidedly getting uncomfortable. There wasn't a whole lot of cover from the trees to lessen the force of the wind, they just seem

to go along in any direction. Since the base was isolated they passed any civilization by miles, both Knock Out and Ratchet were becoming less and less enthusiastic about this so called mission.

_January 20__th__ 2013 4:39pm (__**Pacific Coast**__) Victoria BC_

The troops of the nemesis were preparing to move out on Megatron's orders, they had also heard about the radioactive cells in the isolated base. To retrieve the cells would greatly enhance their military

weapons and sway the war for their favor, as long as Starscream didn't mess up and fail the warlord once again. Everyone including Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, Starscream and the Vehicons were

going on this mission while the Predacon stayed behind with the Eradicons to make sure the ship ran smoothly. Megatron was hoping that this plan would go off without a hitch but with Starscream

complaining about the weather and knowing that the Autobots would be there once the alarm went off. There was just no such thing as a simple mission anymore, and to top it off if anyone was seriously

injured they would have no medic to tend to their wounds because Knock Out much to Megatron's displeasure was still missing. Alas what was he to do it's not like he or anyone else enjoyed the cold

either, but he had the mercy of not hearing them complain about it unlike some seeker who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. 'Well the faster we get this done the faster we can get back to the

ship and out of the cold' Megatron mused, unfortunately his mussing was stop short by his annoyingly loud SIC and his silent TIC walking onto the bridge. "I'm telling you Soundwave this is just a waste of

time! We could use this time to collect energon or sabotaging the humans, not to mention that it is so cold up here my wings are sure to freeze!" rambled Starscream as Soundwave stayed quiet, and didn't

give any indication that he was even paying attention to the seeker. "Silence Starscream, I do not wish to hear you complaining!" Bellowed Megatron "Y-yes m-my Lord…." Groveled Starscream "now with

that bit of business out of the way….. Mobilise and get ready to extract the required target, Decepticons move out!" Megatron ordered and with that everyone transformed and headed for the base.

_January 20__th__ 2013 7:56pm (__**Pacific Coast**__) Outskirts of Vancouver BC_

"Hey 'Cee how much further until we can get to the next town?" Bulkhead asked, before she could reply Bee piped up "**Bulk we just got to the outskirts of Vancouver we still at least have at least 5 hours **

**to go, it's a real pain after being stuck in rush hour for 3 hours.**" "Man this sucks why does everything have to be so far away?" Bulkhead replied "If the base was not in isolation Bulkhead it would be easier

to access and more vulnerable to attacks, much so that we would have to have a base set up here." Chimed Ultra Magnus "Agreed we do no need to be divided any more than we already, were spread thin

enough already until more Autobots arrive on Earth." Added Optimus Prime "we cannot afford any injuries this time around because we know the Decepticons and MECH will put up a fight, and with our

CMO still missing, we all must be extra careful during combat." He added as an afterthought "Primes right we can't build another base, we don't know if there are any energon mines up here and the

Decepticons usually reside in the area of Jasper and don't stray too far unless it is necessary." WheelJack started "True enough, but I'm still worried about the disappearance of Ratchet it's not like him to do

this, and if one of us gets critically injured we will have little hope of saving them." Arcee mused "I know once we encounter MECH the sooner we will be able to find out for sure who the two mystery bots

are, and if they are not Ratchet let's hope we don't find him offlined in a ditch. "Optimus Prime said slightly cringing at the thought of his eldest friend in a state like that, "well it would be better to find him

in the latter state..." Smokecreen started, and if cars could glare they would all be glaring at him "hey chill I'm just saying better dead then captured, turned into a mindless drone, and forced to fight against

your comrades." Smokescreen finished, deep down they all knew that he spoke the truth and were hoping it not to be true. Nothing would be worse than fight against a mindless drone, or dead husk of

their friend being controlled by MECH. In the pit of their tanks they all new that this mission would not be a fun one but change their lives forever, little did they know a bridge above the main highway,

Ratchet and Knock Out were crossing but both parties so into their conversations didn't even notice each other. This may prove to be a fatal mistake.

_January 21__st__ 12:26am (__**Pacific coast**__) 50km from Canadian base_

Ratchet and Knock Out were officially fed up with their little Canadian mission, after almost hitting several moose, deer, and running over multiple small creatures. They were tired, cold, and splattered with

blood and scratches "How .Much. Further .Do. We. Have. To. Go? Knock Out said tightly "50km." Ratchet replied in a clipped tone, in no mood to hear Knock Out complain or gripe about the weather, his

paint, and so on. They were going 120km per hour so they would get there in 20 minutes plus the time to take a break and ingest some energon, the max time to officially get to the base would be 40

minutes max. He was at odds with himself 'let Knock Out suffer and hear him complain….Or tell Knock Out and hear him ask about taking a break and more complaining…' He mused 'I'll let him suffer serves

him right next time he'll think twice about constantly complaining.' Ratchet thought with an ass load of smugness, he might regret this decision later but wasn't going to brood about the future when there

was a mission just waiting to completed. After they took a short 20 minutes break they finally got to the base with enough time to take a leisurely ride back to Nevada, they flipped over the electrified

fence with ease. It was stealth all the way from there, from avoiding guards and guard dogs to sneaking in to the base itself (Ratchet was glad he no longer had his subspace on his back, he would have

defiantly gotten stuck in the little whole that had to squeeze through if he did.) Being silent was more of challenge; they had to be light on their feet so their heavy foot falls would not resound within the

eerily quiet base. When they arrived at the room that the humans kept the radioactive cells both Ratchet and Knock Out loaded up with as many as they could carry, getting out was the same deal but only

with added wait. As they took off it started to lightly snow it was rather pretty against the moon light, and was not the blizzard type with the bitter winds but a powder snow. All they heard was the gentle

rumble of their engines and a call of a lone whole here and there, it was rather peaceful and enjoyable until they heard the sounds of a battle going. So they headed in the direction of the sound, they

were itching for a battle anyway after such a dull mission.

_January 21 12:30am (__**Pacific Coast**__) 55km to Canadian Base_

'Clashing with the Decepticons in the dark wasn't one the best ideas' Optimus Prime thought as he tried to avoid Megatron's blade in the dark, with only the light of the moon and his headlights. 'Yes not

one of WheelJack's brightest ideas.' Optimus shook his helm he needed to focus if he wanted to live.

_**~4 minutes earlier~**_

"_Hey boss bot do you hear that?" WheelJack said motioning in front of them; he was talking about the sound of an armada of jets landing. The only logical explanation was the Megatron was after the _

_Radioactive cells as well, "Megatron must want the same thing were trying to protect; the radioactive cells." Optimus informers the team "should we jump 'em Prime?" WheelJack asked bouncing his _

_favored style of grenade in his hand "WheelJack we must take into consideration the facts 1. We are in the dark 2. In the heat of battle we might end up injuring our comrades and 3. this is a stealth we do _

_not want to alert MECH of our position." Ultra Magnus said in a scolding tone as WheelJack put away his grenade sulking "come on Jackie don't be that way I'd like to kick some con aft as well but Ultra _

_Magnus does have a point." Bulkhead interjected, __BOOOM!_ _Turns out during the conversation the Decepticons had found them on their scanners, so a battle ensued anyway…..In the dark much to _

_everyone's_ _displeasure, with the Eradicons terminated easily it left the more powerful bots to fight it out. Until they heard to powerful engines pull and stop right in front of them. "Well, well, well what do _

_we have here?" Said a sharply familiar voice form the shadows._

_January 21__st__ 12:30am (__**Pacific Coast**__) 55km away from Canadian Base_

Do you know what it's like when

You're scared to see yourself?

Do you know what it's like when

You wish you were someone else

Who didn't need your help to get by?

Do you know what it's like?

To wanna surrender?

Everyone turned to see their new arrivals only to have spark attacks, there stood Knock Out and Ratchet in perfect condition but to their teams they seemed off. Like something was missing, they soon

found out as they moved into the moonlight their true modifications and allegiance was exposed thoroughly. "Surprised to see us are good leaders? ~" They said in unison everyone was almost to shocked

to respond first both medics go missing, then show up once again fully painted and modified it made no sense. When both teams saw what they were carrying, it was clear now that this was the doing of

MECH and Team Primes worst fear had come to life, "so are you going to let us pass or what? We do have places to go you know." Ratchet said dryly, after no one made a move to lower their weapons

Ratchet and Knock Out dropped their cargo and pulled out their own weapons preparing for a battle. "So it's going to be that way? Fine then show me what you got." Ratchet said with a blood thirsty look in

his optics, Knock Out with a similar stance and look.

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow

I don't wanna live like this today

Make me feel better

I wanna feel better

Stay with me here now

And never surrender

Ratchet and Knock Out were faster than they were previously, before anyone could react they charged at then with full force. Both Decepticons and Autobots barley dodged, when another attack hit

Arcee and Starscream took the full force of impact which sent them flying into a nearby rock face. Knocking them out instantly with a crack "two down eight to go, who will be next?~" a voice asked into

the darkness "Ratchet stop this isn't you!" Optimus pleaded "Oh but it is…" he replied "Knock Out stand down or face the consequences." Megatron ordered "As always trying to use your authority to put

yourself over others, news flash your orders don't mean scrap any more" Knock Out replied, with that they attacked again . When Bulkhead charged Ratchet, Knock Out jumped in front using Bee as a

shield so he would get the full force of the hit. Shattering Bee's chest plate, "you missed." Knock Out commented after dropping an injured Bumblebee who made a pained noise upon impact with the

ground, rapping his spiked whip around Bulkhead's neck Ratchet pulled Bulkhead into an arch until the gaps in his armour were big enough for Knock Out's energon prod to get to the fragile circuitry.

Do you know what it's like when

You're not who you wanna be?

Do you know what it's like to

Be your own worst enemy

Who sees the things in me I can't hide?

Do you know what it's like

to wanna surrender?

As Shockwave moved in to join the battle someone grabbed his chain connecting to his arm and back, "glad you could join the party. ~" Knock Out murmured in his ear and put a shot through his side with

his own cannon, as Ratchet pulled his nervous system cords until he was a useless pile of metal. After a grenade hit the ground near Ratchet and Knock Out sending them flying, crashing into each other

once they saw their attacker they moved in to deal with him. "Not bad… But not good enough." Ratchet said as he flipped over WheelJack to stab him with his blade, whilst Knock Out used his buzz saws to

cut large wounds near vital energon lines that bled at an alarming rate. The only non-leader left was Soundwave, who seemed to disappear into the darkness. Suddenly after looking about a long

appendage came out of nowhere rapping around Knock Out's and Ratchet's waits, slamming them together. Using his whip combined with an energon prod, sending a deadly line of electricity done the

tentacle. For extra measure Ratchet slammed Soundwave against the wall with his Knee spike tore Lazerbreak off and shot her down right after, stomping on her as they passed to finish off the job.

Make me feel better,

You make me feel better,

You make me feel better,

Put me back together.

_January 21__st__ 3:23am (__**Pacific Coast**__) 55km away from military base_

Fighting Megatron and Optimus prime in the dark proved to be more challenging but it was getting lighter, but an excessive amount of coordinates used to confuse both leaders managed to give them the

upper hand. Megatron managed to shoot Knock Out in the shoulder, while Optimus managed to slice Ratchet across the abdomen getting some of the altered energon on his blade. Optimus had no time to

worry about the strange substance because ratchet was coming full force at him; before he even notices he was back to back with Megatron. A blur of red, white, and orange flipped over them and

smashed their faces together rendering them unconscious, "Pathetic..." was the last thing Optimus heard from Ratchet, then a grunt of pain.

Put me back together,

Never surrender,

Make me feel better.

You make me feel better,

Stay with me here now,

And never surrender.

Arcee had regained consciousness and started shooting at the duo, it got ratchet in the shoulder and Knock Out in the gut. She would have continued shooting; Knock Out stomped on her head putting her

back under. "Our work is down here lets head back to base they're not going to be moving any time soon." Ratchet said in a wary voice as they picked up the forgotten cells and drove off.

Well that took forever anyway hoped you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

****Forgot to add this for all who don't know Canada is made up of several different regions, The Canadian Cordillera being the one that covers the west coast of Canada. It is hard to grow food up there due to the terrain because there is very little soil so there is very little agriculture. It is mostly jagged rock faces and cliffs; it gets rather cold up there due to its high altitude mountains. Geography lesson done.**

****Ps if it says Shield I meant to put Cordillera and when I said "rapping" and meant wrapping like wrapping a present**

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**_** except for OCs who will show themselves later and the plot**

**Since school is starting up again my updates will become irregular because I need to keep up with my school work, field hockey is starting up, as well as junior and marching band so we see how long it will take for each chapter to come out. **

_Date? Location?Time?_

"mus…" "timus…" "Optimus…" "Optimus wake…." "Optimus please wake up we need you!"

As Optimus slowly came into conciseness to the sound of his name desperately being called being called, several warnings came up on his HUD with a groan of pain he started to slowly sit up

but regretted it immediately. Before the cons had found them Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen had been sent forwards to make sure that the base was still in working order, and to see if MECH

hadn't already been there. When they arrived at the base the radioactive cells were already gone, when they were heading back to the stake out, they had heard the sounds of a battle going on

so they ran the rest of the way. What they saw was shocking and unexpected, Team Prime and the Decepticons lay scattered on the ground either dead, dying, and in different states of

conciseness. Ratchet and Knock Out had left the battle field long ago, so both Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus had no idea about what had happened to the comrades and enemies. "Ultra

Magnus can you check on the rest of the team to see bad their injuries are?" Optimus struggled to ask "Of course commander, what about the Decepticons?" Inquired Magnus "we will take

whoever is still alive to our base as a prisoner" Prime replied "are you sure that is wise?" Manus pushed further not liking the idea of the Decepticons in the base "Right now it is because we all

share when deadly common enemy." Optimus finished with no room to argue, as they began to evaluate the severity of each bot's injuries they marked each one with one of four colours.

Green for minor injuries like an energon leak, yellow for more drastic injuries like a broken limb, or concision, red for major injuries like blaster wound or a broken energon line, and black for

deceased. Fortunately the only deaths were the Vehicons, WheelJack, Shockwave, Bumblebee, and Soundwave+ Lazerbeak having the worst injuries were marked with red Arcee,

Starscream, and Bulkhead, were marked with yellow while Optimus and Megatron were marked with green. Thankfully the Decepticons were still unconscious, it would make things easier

without having people struggle and making their injuries worse. "Raf could you give us a ground bridge home?" Commed Smokescreen the youngest human charge, a few seconds later a portal

of green, blue, purple, and white opened.

_January 23__rd__ 2013 8:59pm (__**Pacific Coast**__) Autobot Base_

With that Ultra Magnus and Smoke transported everyone to the base; luckily they had gotten a new shipment of metal and a new supply of energon. Which were made into new berths and the

left over energon made into restraints, everyone who was injured were put on respective berths based on their injuries. Raf and June went to work instructing Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen

on how to deal with the most critically injured, while Agent Fowler, Miko, and Jack were to monitor the less critical patients for any change or regain of consciousness. Optimus being the most

awake was given a mild pain reliever and was monitored in case he would drift off and go into stasis, where he would either slowly slip away or stay in stasis for many years. He looked over to

his Team and felt a wave of rage that MECH was the doing this, if they hadn't gotten to Ratchet several people wouldn't be fighting for their lives right now. He was glad that June and Raf had

shown an interest in Cybertronian biology and that Ratchet had been willing to tell them, he looked over at Megatron who was also bound to a berth slowly regain consciousness. "Where am I?"

Megatron rumbled in his deep baritone "we hauled your sorry aft back to your base, so we could take care of your injuries. Miko who was monitoring the green group before Optimus could say

anything, with a disapproving glance in her direction Optimus gave a more detailed explanation to the bound mech beside him. "After the attack of Ratchet and Knock Out Smokescreen and

Ultra Magnus decided to try and wake me for the next course of action. Since everyone needed medical care and we have others who are trained in that field who would be willing to help, since

we all now share one common enemy." Optimus explained "Tsk- You think that everyone can forget centuries of war and work together in perfect harmony? You're too optimistic Optimus;

they'll try to kill each other within ten minutes." Megatron scoffed "maybe but if they listen to reason they will probably be semi-reasonable, but if they don't. Then let's face it we are never getting

our medics back so we might as well give up the war effort." Optimus replied with an edge to his tone, "faire enough, you have the knowledge and we have the resources a partnership would be

beneficial." Megatron mused "so when do we announce this truce?" Megatron inquired "After everyone is agreeable and recovered, because everyone can be a bit irrational after an operation

hopped up on pain killers." Megatron nodded his head in understanding, lying back down trying to get used to the sticky substance the humans used to heal his protoform.

_January 24__rd__ 2013 12:00am (__**Pacific Coast**__) Old Mountain Peak Blvd_

'It was a very long stressful few hours' June mused as she drove down her street with three sleeping children in the back of her car as she drove down her street, the Decepticons and Autobots

were successfully repaired but not without many complications. Once they had managed to get WheelJack stabilized, Shockwave's vital signs fell drastically; Bumblebee had started thrashing

worsening his wounds and knocking over the monitors and life support working on keeping Soundwave and Lazerbeak alive until we could get to them. It seemed that June and Raf had to be

everywhere at once ordering Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen around to keep everyone alive, but luckily the problem was resolved and the wok continued. It was hard work for both human

and bot to keep going without a break, when finally they had gotten to the green section to repair protoform and check for processor damage they had a new understanding and respect for what

Ratchet did for Team Prime. Optimus once he regained consciousness said that it would be ideal if the children slept over at the Darby residence, so 1. if anything went wrong they don't need to

make more than one pick up and 2. Raf and Miko's parents won't question their whereabouts. It was quite the turn of events when June found out that Ratchet was the cause of their comrade's

injuries, it was even more shocking to think that the Decepticons and Autobots would work together to bring back the CMOs. June had her doubts; any sane person would Autobots and

Decepticons working together? Last time they teamed up with the opposite faction the Autobots lost their leader and Jack had to go to another planet, which June wasn't very happy about in the

first place. Either way June and Raf could not keep doing the Team repairs, they might have been given some training but they were no CMO they needed Ratchet back. The Decepticons

would find a replacement, but they might also resort to abduction once they see how their repairs hold up to everyday tasks. This was definitely an interesting turn if events, June hope that the

alliance would be for better and not worse.

_January 31__st__ 2013 4:55pm __**(Pacific Coast)**__ Autobot Base_

It had been a long seven days for the injured bots, June and Raf had come every day to give each Cybertronian a check-up to see if there were any problems that could back fire in the future.

Everyone was on edge sharing a single small base for both factions while their injuries were repaired, every little sound had then jumping out toft her armour and powering up their weapons. It

only got worse when Megatron and Optimus had announced their plan for getting their medics back, Optimus had suggested that the humans should take shelter in Agent Fowler's office, the

outcome of the news could cause an uproar and it would be best if the humans didn't get caught right in the middle. Several hours had passed since then and all hell had broken lose.

_January 31__st__ 2:55pm (__**Pacific Coast**__) Autobot Base _

_**2 hours earlier…..**_

"_Could everyone gather over here we have some important information" as everyone gathered around the main controls Optimus and Megatron got ready for a long few hours. The tension and _

_hostility was so thick you could probably cut it with an energon blade, as everyone sat down and made the selves comfortable Optimus took that as his quo to start. "As you all know we are _

_missing two important team mates from both and Autobot and Decepticon factions…" As he began they stopped their glaring contests and put their full attention on Optimus, "Both of our CMOs _

_disappeared about three weeks ago and had not popped up on our scanners since then," Optimus paused "Nor did they make any effort to contact anyone to give them any updates about their _

_current location, or if they needed any help." Megatron added in "correct, then Agent Fowler came to us saying that there had been reports of two walking talking green and black cars stealing _

_valuable technology." They now had everyone's attention "Recently Agent Fowler told us that MECH was active again, and was targeting an isolated base in the Northern regions of B.C." _

_Everyone now had idea of where the explanation was going "an unplanned meeting came between the Autobots and the Decepticons on the same night MECH was there as well," Megatron _

_stated "during our run in MECH had enough time to get what they wanted, but it's then we find out that the two walking talking cars are Ratchet and Knock Out themselves." Optimus continued _

"_We were all there Prime what's with the drawn out explanation?" Starscream whined but was silenced once Megatron sent him a dirty look "Ratchet and Knock Out were no longer the bots we _

_once knew they were under the complete control of MECH, this is the only explanation for why they would both brutally beat their own factions without mercy, with their new upgrades and _

_boosted power MECH must have known that we would catch up to them sooner or later." Optimus continued "but during our showdown with the CMOs we managed to get a few good hits on _

_then and realised that they had Black energon with shiny green microchips in it." Megatron concluded, at that time everyone seemed too shocked to interrupt "Since we don't have any doctors _

_to identify what's in the Energon I would like Shockwave work with June and Raf to make an antidote, as for the rest of use Megatron and I have decided to uphold a truce until this conflict has _

_been resolved." Optimus finished, at that time it had finally started to sink in and the protesting started "Lord Megatron you cannot be serious about me working with the little fleshlings!?" _

_Shockwave said with disgust. Meanwhile Team Prime was trying to persuade Optimus to quit the truce "Optimus you cannot be serious! Last time we teamed up with the Decepticons we lost _

_you, they almost killed you and the whole team by blowing up our base not to mention half of Jasper!" Smokescreen said "Don't forget all those times they tried to kill us Bulkhead with the _

_ToxEn Megatron punched a hole in Ratchet's side; he tore out Bumblebee's voice box to!" Arcee said clearly not happy with the new agreement "sorry boss bot just can't let go of the fact that _

_Seaspray is dead because of them," WheelJack piped up "__**we can't just forgive them for killing CliffJumper can we?**__" Bumblebee beeped still upset about the whole Raf incident, where the _

_small boy almost died at the hands of a Decepticon. "THAT IS ENOUGH THE TRUCE WILL STAY UNTILL WE CAN GET OUR CMOs BACK, OR WOULD YOU RATHER NOT HAVE A _

_TRUCE AND LET RATCHET AND KNOCK OUT ROT UNDER THE CONTROL OF MECH KNOWING THAT WE COULD NOT PUT OUR DIFFERENCES ASIDE!" Optimus silenced them _

_all with his booming voice that rang through the warehouse, each bot bowed there head in shame at that prospect. "Shockwave, June, and Raf will start their work on the antidote tomorrow at _

_3:15pm." Optimus said "Why so late, and not now?" Shockwave asked "It is a school night and School ends at 3:00pm," June replied "plus I have work tomorrow." She said while being _

_followed out by the other humans who took shelter in Fowler's office. "Prime I hope the truce is settled because MECH is definitely planning something big, those Radioactive cells are big _

_enough and have enough power to power half of Jasper for a week." Fowler said "we will be willing to work with you if it is beneficial to use, which it is .So yes the truce is settled" Megatron _

_answered Fowler's question, "well it's getting late the Decepticons can head back to the Nemesis if they want, we will be here to work on the antidote tomorrow, until then Shockwave." June _

_said as she and the children piled into her car and drove off._

_**NOW**_

It had been two hours since June had left, the jobs were spread out equally in teams to aid in seeing what MECH was up to Arcee, Smokescreen, Miko, Bulkhead, and Starscream were one

team that monitored the south regions. Soundwave, Jack, Ultra Magnus, WheelJack, and Bumblebee took the North regions, Megatron, Fowler, and Optimus took the East and West regions,

while Shockwave, Raf, and June worked on the antidote and the east regions when the other team was busy. They all had to go back and forth between the Nemesis and the Autobot base so

temporary quarters were set up for the opposite factions. This was quite a astounding to watch different factions who have been at war with each other for millennia, work together in an

organized fashion.

###############

Sorry for the wait but with school I need to focus on my studies so writing will have to take a back seat in the car of priorities.


	4. Chapter 4

AND I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER!

So every chapter will be published every week, I have a lot to do at school and I'm auditioning for a model spot in an upcoming fashion show so got lots o stuff to do.

I do not own anything in transformers that belongs to the rightful owners

But I do own my Ocs Tiger Engine, Night Comet, Deep Sea, Radioactive, Stingray, Silverchain, Stonehenge, Hope, and Interlink these 9 are mine you can use them if ya want but only if a give me credit.

###############

**February 14****th**** 2013 9:59pm (Pacific Coast) Autobot base **

It had been two weeks since the treaty and new assignments, but still no luck with finding any clues for where MECH might be hiding. Since Shockwave, June, and Raf had

started working on the antidote for the mind controlling energon, they were making good progress. Unfortunately it had to be put on hold until further notice because Raf and

June had to focus on their work at the school and hospital, while shockwave was called out into the field. Each new lead for MECH gave away to disappointment, the lead

was either a wild goose chase or MECH had already packed up not leaving a trace to show that they were ever there. With the repeating no show of MECH frustration builds

and tempers run high, almost or going into full blown scuffles. Where either Megatron or Optimus Prime has had to break it up and send their soldiers to cool down. Everyone

was slowly starting to lose hope, and were wondering if they were ever to be reunited with their friends and trusted comrades ever again. To make it worse Miko was failing

math, Raf was having trouble with Vince, and Jack was falling asleep in class due to the late night look outs. It was like everything was falling apart with each step they took.

##############

**February 15****th**** 1:12am (Pacific Coast) CillfJumper's grave**

As Optimus sat there contemplating the past few weeks, the loss of his closet friend to MECH, the disappointing dead leads, coming no closer in getting an antidote for the

anti-energon found on his blade after the battle, he had no doubt. It was Ratchet's energon; it hurt just thinking about it. His friend who had been with him through thick and

thin was being used by MECH and following their every order. Without Optimus knowing he slipped into sub-consciousness reviewing his friendship with Ratchet.

**The Iaconian Archives 4 million years ago**

_It had been a very dull day, sorting, sorting, and more sorting. But Orion Pax still enjoyed what he did, sitting at his desk in the quiet atmosphere. "HEY PAX!" Well almost quiet, _

_Orion sighed as he got up to meet his loud visitor. Who turned out to be a fellow archivist Tiger Engine, a black and orange mech with his upgraded engine showing on his back. _

_Tiger Engine was a good archivist but from the upper class, therefor shared the pompous attitude of 'I'm better than you'. Orion didn't really like this mech but he had to grin and _

_bear it, he was lucky that they weren't working partners; TE's partner was his femme-friend Deep Sea also a high class Cybertronian who was completely dark blue with black _

_streaks and silver circles portraying bubbles. Rumor had it that they were planning on bonding. While Orion was still under the tutelage of Alpha Trion he also had a partner and was _

_a good friend of his Radioactive, a black and yellow largely built mech, his personality could be considered bipolar to his appearance. Radioactive was a calm, peace loving _

_mech who broke up disputes between fellow archivists. But he very much disliked the upper class due to his past in the mines and Gladiator Pits. Orion thought about all this _

_while he tuned out Tiger Engine's babble about upper class trends, "so turns out that our visitor is the well-known doctor and professor Ratchet!-" Orion snapped out of it at that, _

_he heard that the doctor was a miracle worker and an excellent professor one of many honours. "-And he is coming all the way from Polyhex just because heard how great this _

_place was, we have to make everything is in ship-shape if we want to impress him, so clean up yourself, desk, and archive area!" 'Wow Tiger Engine really wanted to make an _

_impression, of course everyone had heard of this Doctor who treated patients of any upbringing, and only charged the full price for those who could afford. They say he is he is a _

_miracle worker.' Orion mused as TE went on about his paint job. When he left Orion pulled up Ratchet's statistics._

_**Name:**__ Ratchet_

_**Age:**__ 5,700,999 million years (About mid-twenties in human standings) Orion thought he would have been older to receive the reputation he has now._

_**Creation place:**__ Polyhex_

_**Sire: **__Stingray -a politician, who fought for the equal rights of every bot, was navy blue in colour while his front was white, while one of his legs had a tail like pattern going down _

_it. Was assassinated when Ratchet was entering secondary education (high school)._

_**Carrier:**__ Silverchain- a doctor of high standings, is silver with orange chain patterns going across her body, was hospitalized recently due to a spark failure, and remains there._

_**Sparkmate**__: Not currently bonded _

_**Sparklings:**__ None _

_**Appearance:**__ Ratchet cane described as a broad shouldered mech, he is white and orange. He has chevrons, and cheek guards on his helm. As well as an orange line starting _

_on his crest and running down the back of his helm. Large shoulder guards and a subspace on his back, his height his around 24 feet._

_**Alt mode**__: Ratchet has a large well-built all terrain Cybertronian vehicle._

_**Personality:**__ While Ratchet may be a doctor and professor he has quite the temper, and is infuriated by the upper class flaunting their money. He carries around a weighted _

_wrench, a gift from his sire. Being a doctor Ratchet is very against the idea of the Gladiator Pits, Ratchet enjoys the crystal gardens found in his home city as well as well brewed _

_high grade._

_############_

'_Ratchet seemed to a good character at least, Tiger Engine was in for a big shock when Ratchet arrived, which would be in about thirty clicks.' Orion thought with slight _

_smugness as he began to clean up his work station. Thirty clicks seemed to fly by for Orion, the next thing he knew he was standing outside the Archive with Alpha Trion, Tiger _

_Engine, Deep Sea, and Radioactive. Until all hell seemed to break loose, a tipsy mech came stumbling out on to the road right in front a speeding blue car. Everything _

_seemed to slow down as both bots' energon splattered across the pavement. Everyone just looked at them in shock as both mechs bled. Only a strong Polyhexian voice broke _

_the tension "what are you idiots waiting for a miracle somebody call the local hospital while I keep these two alive!" Shouted a white and orange mech, said mech then started _

_working on stabilizing the injured bots. Deep Sea ran inside and called the Iaconian hospital making sure they were ready to submit two patients, at the same time the orange _

_and white bot worked feverishly to keep the bots online. One of them seemed to have recovered from the shock to utter one syllable words, "hey can you tell me your name?" the _

_bot asked "B-Blurr.." the other responded "now listen here Blur you going to be alright , but you gotta stay with me okay?" Blurr nodded in understanding. Soon afterwards two _

_medical transports came to pick up the injured bots later known as Blurr on his way to his creators house, and Jazz who wanted a breath of fresh air from the party he was DJ'ing _

_for. Once everything had calmed down Alpha Trion, Orion, Radioactive, Tiger Engine, and Deep Sea confronted the mysterious life saver. "You have our thanks for saving both _

_of them-" Alpha Trion started until the white and orange mech put his hand up for him to stop "I don't need thanks it's what I do, and I don't think praise is absolutely necessary." _

_The mech replied "so who are you anyways?" Deep Sea asked none of them noticing who they were speaking to, due to the brown dirt and blue energon covering his frame. _

"_Names Ratchet I was supposed to study at the Iaconian archives but with this delay it's a bit late now, better find somewhere to stay and come back later, Ratchet said as _

_started to walk away "wait!" Tiger Engine blurted out "You're him? Ratchet the miracle worker?" "well I wouldn't say miracle worker but yes I am Ratchet." He replied. After the _

_incident they set up quarters for Ratchet at the Archives so he could rest, shower, and refuel. _

_############_

_The next week was anything but normal, since Ratchet was studying politics he was stationed in Orion's area of the archives. With that the two had hit it off right away teaching _

_each other about different subjects of Cybertron, the two personalities balancing each other out perfectly a fiery temper and mouth match paired with a calm and cool persona. _

_Tiger Engine got quite the scolding and dents for flaunting his money and paint job trying to impress Ratchet. As well as many trips to the pub and many rounds of high grade, _

_two weeks seemed to fly by and Ratchet had to be called back to Polyhex, Orion and Ratchet kept in contact, which is how Orion knew that Ratchet was moving to Iacon and was _

_now planning on bonding to a red, yellow, and black femme named Night Comet, who was also a doctor and childhood friend. Ratchet also knew of his meeting and friendship _

_with Megatronus and his relationship with Ariel. At this time Ratchet had taken a young femme under his wing by the name of Moonracer once her class was known to the _

_university and could not pay the university intuition, he funded her so she could finish._

_##############_

_After Ratchet and Night Comet moved to Iacon they bonded, no later Orion was declared the new Prime and was renamed Optimus Prime. He and Ariel bonded after that and _

_she changed her name to Elita-One, Optimus asked if Ratchet and Night Comet could each be a Politian and be a part of his committee. They both agreed knowing that _

_Optimus didn't think he was ready to hold this kind of responsibility, Ratchet showed him that deep down he was ready and he would follow him no matter what. Once the _

_begging's of the war broke out Ratchet and Night Comet already had twins Stonehenge a grey and black broad shouldered mech and Interlink a white, red, and yellow slender _

_mech already entering their teen's by human standings both of them would have been 16. Ratchet joined the Autobots as soon as he could, to be at the side of his long-time _

_friend. Night Comet, Stonehenge and Interlink joined a few weeks later. Night Comet joined Elita's group as their CMO, while Ratchet became Optimus's CMO, and both sons _

_started to train under Ironhide to become warriors. After the bombing of Praxus, Ratchet had stopped eating and wouldn't come out of his room. Not until Interlink had found a _

_little femme sparkling who was red, yellow, and blue in colour with the Praxian attributes. She was dubbed Hope and was unofficialy adopted by Ratchet and became apart of _

_the fold with his family. Then Optimus and Ratchet had to leave Cybertron once it went dark, they could only take Bumblebee and Bulkhead with them in search of energon. So _

_both mechs had to leave their family and partner behind, promising that they would see each other again. That had been 2 million years ago and a chance of ever seeing them _

_again was growing thinner every day._

_###################_

Optimus sighed and came back into full awareness; he had lost so many in that war. Radioactive had decided to stay neutral and was killed in a bombing, Tiger Engine and

Deep Sea went AWOL not being able to handle the pressure. Now he had lost Ratchet the only piece left of the past and how things used to be before the war had started,

now he was at risk of losing that to. He had to stay strong for his team and any other arriving Autobots Ratchet had been a big part of every one's time during the war. Optimus

would want to avoid an all-out war with the humans as well. He got up and headed back to base with a heavy spark.

#################

AN: and the OC count is over 90000000 anyway thanks for bearing with me on this chapter, its more of a back story type thing so you can be prepared for them when they come later in the story.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5 (YAY)

Kay since we have hit a milestone I wanna say something

I don't own anything that is not rightfully mine I only own my OCs

Since this is my _**first Fan fiction**_ ever I think it's doing pretty good. So thank you :D But if you see anything that I could improve upon like my spelling or grammar, or Transformers terms or if you have any suggestions that would be much appreciated. I wanna here your guys input so I know if I'm doing a good job.

Sorry for the long wait I've had so much work it's not even funny anymore just last week I had 3 tests 1 paper due and a presentation

#####################

**Location? Date? Time?**

It was dark and cold; it was very unsettling to a lost and frustrated Ratchet who had been wandering around in pitch black not knowing exactly where he's going for who

knows how long. He had lost all connections to his outer senses once MECH injected him with the enhanced energon, but he had been hearing whispers and pleas for help,

for him to save them. When had heard the voices tried calling out, but when he opened his mouth and tried to day something no words had come out. Without his voice

Ratchet just kept moving to them, since they certainly weren't coming to him. After walking a bit further he spotted a light in the distance like an exit from a long tunnel, having

enough of wandering around Ratchet went into a full sprint not knowing exactly where the light lead or what it was but he know that he had to get a away from the darkness.

Then just when Ratchet thought he was getting out the not exactly ground gave away without a second thought, all Ratchet saw next was being hurled into nothing with the

fading light getting further and further away until he smashed into something and slowly lost consciousness until going into immediate shut down.

The distant sounds of battle slowly registered to Ratchet's audios as he slowly rebooted with a groan of pain, when he was aware enough he started scoping out his new

surroundings, Ratchet realized he was. He was on Cybertron of all places but in the middle of the aftermath of what was left of Praxus; Ratchet felt a shiver going down is

spinal struts. He had lost so many victims to the bombings sparklings, younglings, Autobots, and civilians, this was the last place he wanted to be; it was an easy choice to

start moving and find better ground. That is until Ratchet realized he couldn't move his legs, and with some familiar silhouettes coming closer Ratchet looked down only to

see that his legs were being swallowed up by a thick sickly grey sludge. An unearthly darkness swept over the clearing as the figures moved closer, "hey I'm going to need

some help over here!" Ratchet called to the figures shocked that his vocalizer had started working again. He soon realized the error in that tactic when the figures came

closer; they weren't everyday Autobots but the soldiers that he had failed to save. Ratchet tried desperately to get free but the sludge wouldn't give no matter what, and all he

heard was his own spark beat and a mantra repeated by the walking corpses "You killed us, you killed us, you killed us, YOU KILLED US!" They screamed in unison "I tried to

save you but there was nothing else I could do, I'm sorry I couldn't save you!" Ratchet pleaded as they closed in forcing him down further into the sludge in the distance he

saw the very noticeable frame of his leader, he tried reaching out calling Optimus's designation to get his attention, the calls became more frantic as the sludge became

chassis deep as the frame of Optimus Prime turned around and started to walk away Ratchet heard him say "It's your fault that these men died, you must pay the price of war

just like everyone else."

The vanishing into a cloud of smoke going into the sunlight now that the darkness had retreated, Ratchet thrashed and fought desperately against the grabbing hands that

were getting under is armor into every crevasses, almost trying to tear him apart from the inside. Fatigue started to affect Ratchet's efforts to get out of sludge, and the sludge-

bots weren't letting off no matter what fight he put, finally succumbing to his fate Ratchet gave up his struggles and let the sludge complete its goal. The Cybertronian dawn

sky was the last thing Ratchet saw before becoming totally enveloped in the sludge.

####################

**February 20****th**** 2013 3:20pm (Pacific Coast) Jasper High **

As the bell rung the students went to their lockers, stayed in for detention like the very unhappy Miko; stuck in detention for back talking a teacher. While Jack had to get to

his job, he couldn't risk being late for his shift. Raf hurried along wanting to get back to the base so he would have more time to work on the antidote; working with

Shockwave wasn't so bad. You know after you get over the fact that he was a giant one eyed scientist with no regard for human life, he wasn't such a bad lab partner. What

Raf didn't notice in his musing was the sets of eyes that watched him as he left the school, the next few moments were a blur to Raf as he was slammed against the school

wall with a loud **thunk. "**Where do you think you're going nerd?" the familiar voice of Vince's many lackeys, "nowhere that concerns a bunch of idiots like you." Raf said

hoping they would just leave him alone, "What was that runt?" Vince sneered "You've grown some guts lately, now where has that new found confidence come from?" Little

did they know hanging around a giant robot forces you to be unwavering with your knowledge, otherwise you'll just be brushed off. Like a piece of dirt, the level you start at

when first meeting any of them. "I think we should teach the little runt of few lessons in manners," The biggest lackey growled also known as Justin "I'm surprised you can

even count that high for someone who's failing math." Raf replied knowing that his smart ass attitude might get him in trouble later.

"That's it! You're goin' down runt." Vince said with an edge to his voice that Raf knew would mean a lot of pain on his part. Raf let a whimper slip out when Vince and his

gang approached, "Where did all that big talk go runt, are you all bark and no bite?" Vince mocked; he motioned for Justin and Bobby to hold him down for a good beating.

After several minutes of Vince and his gain throwing punch after punch on Raf's helpless body while trying not to scream out in pain, they decided that he had enough

punishment for one day. They left Raf bloodied and broken struggling to gather his bearings once more, as Raf stumbled out of the school. When he was the familiar black

and yellow Camaro, came into viewing range Raf put act to prove that he wasn't hurt. After waiting much longer than usual Bee wasn't fooled when he was Raf act like it was

perfectly fine to come out of school with a puffy split lip, several bruises on his face, a wrist looking like it was completely the wrong angle, and looking like he might pass out

any minute.

-Raf what happened? - Bee texted him "It was Vince and his gang again," Raf sighed when he got in finding the car seat very comfortable at the moment. Bee had taken a

crash course from June if anything injuries that the children sustained could be treated, but this seemed way out of his league for injuries he could treat. With Raf looking like

he was going to black out any second, Bee wasn't stupid he could spot a concision a mile away. Knowing this he drove to the nearest hospital wanting to get Raf treated right

away, he didn't want his charging going into a comma anytime soon. **:Raf you've got to stay awake okay?: **Bee beeped with a slight pleading tone "Don't worry Bee I'll be

fine nothing….to…worry…about." Raf slurred, Bee remembered that June was on shift until 6:00pm so they had lucked out this time. Arriving at the hospital Bee texted June

-June medical emergency! Raf was injured and he looks bad, he's losing consciousness come out quick!- As Bee pulled up he activated his holoform a well-built tanned

male who was 5'12 in height and looked to be early 20's, with a shaved head with a short yellow Mohawk. There was some disfiguration on the neck due to his missing voice

box, and a very boyish look to his face with sky blue eyes that almost had an unnatural shimmer to them. Bee was wearing a simple yellow tank-top black jeans, and white

sandals. As June ran out with a team of doctors they quickly took Raf to the ICU, while Bee took a seat outside in the hall. June approached him a few minutes later, "Bee

you're going to have to fill out this form, and we need to tell his parents as well." She added while handing him an info sheet, "You won't have anyone ask you any

questions, I've told them that you have a ruptured voice box at the moment." Bee nodded his head in thanks before turning to the info sheet. Just because he had changed

forms hadn't had any effect on his voice box predicament, most of the info on the sheet was easy but how would they pay for the health care? Who would tell Raf's family?

This whole mess was turning into something that was way over their heads, with Raf out of commission it was only Shockwave working on the antidote, and whatever time

June could afford to give up.

With one aid down it left the antidote further away, which meant more time for MECH to dig their oily claws deeper into the armor of Ratchet and Knock Out. That is one of the

worst outcomes, if MECH has both Decepticon and Autobot medics it would leave both factions more vulnerable, due to the added knowledge of the Cybertronian frame.

There is also that fact that Knock Out and Ratchet have been repairing the Decepticons and Autobots throughout the war and know all their weakness, strengths, habits,

glitches. Everything that made tick, to have that sort of vulnerability was the scariest of all.

#########################

**February 20****th**** 2013 11:39pm (Pacific Coast) Dark Horse Hospital**

After Raf was taken out of the ICU he was put in a recovery room, turns out that the blows he had taken had ruptured some organs and had increased his internal bleeding.

Bumblebee hadn't left Raf's side at all, June and Agent Fowler had to explain the predicament to his parents. They were not pleased in the slightest, luckily they accepted

that their son was in good care and was with a close "friend". They had also sent the news to Shockwave, who took it in stride and kept working on the antidote. Shockwave

didn't have any outer expression that he cared about what happened, but his monotone voice showed frustration about the advancement of the antidote. _"Very well we shall _

_continue the antidote without Mr. Esquivel, but this will be an unfortunate set back." _Thing continued pretty normally after the incident, Raf received many visits from Jack and

Miko when he was still under. The doctors said he would remain under for at least a week, in that time Raf had gathered quite the hoard of 'Get well soon balloons' and

different flowers. After the attack on Raf the police were contacted and were informed about the situation, and a public message was sent out warning the public about the

**PUBLIC SCHOOL HARASSERS. **There had been no sightings of Vince and his gang after their photos were realised, people surmised that they jumped town to avoid

authorities. Eventually the police stopped searching high and low and decided to just wait for them to just try their luck and come back to the town, if wanting to leave

permanently they would need their stuff.

#######################

I realized that this is a bit AU- so just to recap this happens after the destruction of Darkmount but Silas is still alive, Arachnid might be around as well, you never know. :3

Sorry for the long wait since school started the teachers have kept us on our toes.

So until next time


End file.
